My Uncle
by Scarlet Path
Summary: A story of when Canada first met Scotland.


The soft pitter patter of feet traveled down the hallway, followed by the tiny sounds of sniffling. That of a little child. Canada tried to run down the hallway, but his little feet stumbled slightly when they tripped over the hem of his white gown. It wasn t fair. Again, England had forgotten about him. He was completely ignored when England went off to get his brother a snack that he so desperately cried for. He clung tightly to his over sized stuffed polar bear. Pressing it tightly to his face as tears streamed down from his eyes.

Why did England take him away from Papa France? What was the point if England was just going to forget about him anyway? He missed the hugs, the kisses to his cheeks, the soft touches of affection, the food ... Canada's eyes seemed to water even more when he though back to his Papa, quickly moving his little feet so that he could run outside in to the vast garden.

Stepping outside into the sunny weather, Canada ran towards the first thing that caught his eye. A tall and strong Oak tree. [1] Running over to it, he collapsed the moment he got to the base of the trunk. He sobbed out as he brushed himself off, moving himself so that he was leaning his back against the tree, sitting under its protective shade. His face nuzzled deeply into his soft stuffed animal, the fabric already soaked from the hurt tears that he had shed. He was soo immersed with his sadness that when a deep voice was heard beside him, he cried out and tried to scurry away in fear.

"Whoa, whoa, ye wee one. Settle down. No one 'ere is going tae hurt ye." Sounded the voice again, this time a little softer on Canada's ears.

Slowly Canada peeked out from around the tree, his stuffed Polar bear held tightly in his hands. He looked up at the figure before him. The first thing he noticed was the red hair on the man s head and the eyebrows that looked almost like England s. But the one thing he really noticed, and it showed with the confusion that spread across his face was the odd skirt he was wearing.

The man figured what the young boy was looking at and he puffed out his chest a bit.  
"Tis a kilt, child. Only true men wear them."

Canada looked back up at the man. His eyes widened with awe. Was that true? That was amazing! Though, his shyness quickly came back to him, half hiding his face into the white fur of his toy. He didn t know this man, and talking to strangers wasn't a good idea. As if on cue, the man laughed out heartedly, scratching the back of his head a little awkwardly.

"Sorry aboot that, wee one. Let me introduce myself. I'm Scotland. England's oldest brother. Ye must be Canada. France's boy." Scotland said, showing Canada a small smile.

Canada just blinked a bit, staring up at the tall man in front of him. At first he was surprised that this man, Scotland, actually knew him, let alone remembered him. The other thing he noticed was when Scotland mentioned his Papa, there was a fondness that was in his voice that England never used when he spoke of France. [2] Canada then nodded his head, though still kept his bear up against his mouth and nose.

Scotland then let out a soft sigh, crouching down so that he could sit against the tree. Smoothing out his Kilt, he looked over to Canada and patted a spot right next to him. Slowly Canada crept over and sat down next to the red head. Scotland just gazed outward across the garden when he started to speak.

"I know that it must be hard fur ye right now, bein' taken awa' from yer father. Though ah have tae say, it mist be crakin' tae have a loving father like France, 'n' I'll tell ye, he still loves ye very much. He then chuckled slightly, his face tuning a little grim. Shrugging his shoulders, he spoke again. Take a look at me. Ah fought mah so called father, tooth 'n' nail lang ago, 'n' I m still fightin' fur it. Even though he's bin gone fur a lang time." [3]

Despite what he had just said, he turned his head to look at Canada who wore a worried and concerned look on his face, and smiled, gently patting the top of his head.

"Forget whit ah just said. I m fine. I m just a auld country, 'n' tend tae babble at times. Scotland then added a warm chuckle at the end, feeling like one of those old people who loves to talk about their past, the ones that always have a story to tell."

Canada stared at the man beside him and felt like they were family already. Scotland had that warm fatherly feel to him. He felt safe and secure, as though he could always run to him if he felt sad or lonely. Well, technically they were family if Scotland was England s brother.

"..S-so, um Y-you re my Uncle, right? U-uncle Scotland?" Came the soft timid voice of Canada, looking down for a moment when he barely spoke out. He then looked up with a shy smile, looking at the surprised Scotsman beside him.

"U-uncle?" For once, Scotland felt speechless. He didn t expect the little one to think of him like that. He actually half thought that little Canada would have been like the spoiled American child, when he went up to the boy in the first place. But seeing the boy crying, watching his expressions when he spoke to him, and how soft and kind the boy seemed, he couldn t help but to feel a pressure in his chest that he hadn t felt in a very long time ago. The kind of feeling that makes you know that this person is very important to you, that strong family ties were now connected.

"Jings..." Scotland then chuckled slightly, though moving his hand up to wipe away the corner of his eyes. He could of sworn he felt a tear threatening to come out.

"Ah would love nothing more fur ye tae ca me yer Uncle." Scotland then got up quickly, picking up the young boy by his under arms, and lifted him up high with a joyful laugh.

Canada at first was startled by the sudden movement, squeaking out when he was picked up. His surprised and scared look then quickly vanished as he was lifted up into the air. Canada stretched out his arms and squealed out in delight, laughing along with Scotland. He felt himself being spun around in his now new Uncle s strong arms, bubbly laughter exploding from him from the happiness and excitement he felt. Scotland then slowed down and held the boy close to his chest, giving the other a deep and warm hug.

"Och, yer are such a good wee boy. Ah have a feelin that good things will come from ye." Scotland softly spoke those words for Canada as he gently nestled his face into the top of the little colony s head. Canada could only smile happily, hugging his Uncle back tightly with his little arms.

* * *

This was a idea I had about Scotland meeting Canada for the first time. In this story, the time was set around the time when England recently had gotten Canada from France. So Canada misses his Papa and feels hurt from the sudden change and lack of affection he was once use to. Well anyway, this was mainly based on the fact that Scotland did have a good part in Canada's history, so in a Hetalia sense, I see Scotland as a fatherly Uncle to Canada. In history, many Scots were saved because they immigrated over to Canada. There was a very nasty famine going around and the best thing that the people could do was to move somewhere else. Canada was a god send. Not to mention that the first Canadian Prime Minister was Scottish. A lot of Canadian culture is based from Scotland, and we even have a Province Nova Scotia that means New Scotland . So, yeah. I think Scotland is really fond of Canada, and that Canada adores him. I didn't use human names, but I would imagine Scotland calling Canada, Mata. It s Matthew in Gaelic. Do you think that Wallace is a good name for Scotland? Uncle Wally! :D

[1] The Oak tree. I thought that it was a good symbol for Scotland.

[2] The fondness in his voice when he spoke of France. Listen SCOTLAND and FRANCE are FRIENDS! The Auld Alliance was a very important part of Scottish and French history. They hold the longest alliance in history.

[3] Scotland s Father. Now this may sound strange to most of you, but this is my theory after I did some research. Scotland's father *Probably Ireland's too but not England's or Wales's* is .. Ancient ROME! *gasps* Seriously, look at the history between the two. Back to when Scotland was named Alba or from the Romans, Caledonia. It's sad to say that both Scotland and Rome had a really good relationship, but that went down the drain when the Roman's decided that Scotland would be good land to have for themselves. Thus the huge feud between the two. Scotland held much hatred for Rome for this, and in my mind, Rome himself didn't want this but had no say in what the empire wanted. So he was forced to fight against his own son. D: Wow, sorry for the incredibly long 'Author's thoughts' .

I had a lot in mind. Lol

I hope you liked the story and all the neat info.


End file.
